crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario the corrupt file
Hello, my name is Aaron Cage. Today, I will tell you my experience with a game I played. One, that, well, changed my world view of with a lot of things. One day, I was minding my own business just playing some terraria on my computer. When, I heard a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it. there, at my doorstep, was a package. There was also a note attached to it saying "Have fun". When I opened the package, there was a flash drive. I went right back to my computer and plugged it in. a folder popped up with a file inside of it named "Mario". But, the file was corrupt. Knowing I wouldnt be able to play it, I was kind of dissapointed. So, I opened up safari and started playing random games and watching youtube videos. Then, I wondered "is it possible for me to convert unknown game files to .app so I can run it on my iMac again?". So, I looked up "how to fix corrupt files on a Mac". Videos here and there popped up on the screen telling you how to do so. I clicked on one that explained how to use a program called "TarFixer". All you had to do is open it up, select the file, and BOOM! You were able to run that corrupt program on your Mac. So, I followed the steps and converted the file "Mario" to "Mario.app" so I could play it. after "TarFixer" had converted it I clicked on "Mario.app". A screen popped up with Luigi, Yoshi, And Toad. But there was something off, I saw something blue and red, in the background. it had a face to, but it looked mad. Now, I'm not saying I just dismissed it as a "glitch" I still thought that wasnt normal. Unlike most people. I went to the start screen and chose the first save file, named it "Aaron's Save" and played it. The first character I had was Yoshi, you know, the green dinosaur? I played with him for a while and then decided to choose the Bob-Omb battlefield and play around in it. But, when I entered the level there were no Pink Bob-Ombs to help you or give you a cannon just the black ones, I talked to a black bob-omb and it said this message "get ready, he's coming…". After that, I heard Yoshi scream in pain as Mario came and beat him to death. It did it's usual bowser laugh thing and I lost a life. I was back in the castle with Luigi instead of Yoshi, and I decided to go to the Bob-Omb level again, but, the door was locked, so, I decided to try another level, I chose the thwomp level because i though it was a cool level. But this time, it was a little bit creepier, the skies had become dark, and dull, and it was raining. When I finally reached the top. There was a thwomp instead of the normal character you fight. The thwomp was DEAD still, even when luigi went right smack under the center of it. I looked at the controls menu and saw a "call" button. I looked to see what button it used, it used the "C" button, so, I clicked on it. When I clicked the "C" button lugi said "Mario", nothing happened. I did this two more times. On the second the second time he said "Mario?", and on the last time he said "MARIO?!" like in luigi's mansion. I then saw Mario once more looking angrier than I ever saw him, he just stood there for a good 10 second's. Then, Mario said "morire". Out of nowhere, the thwomp crushed Luigi, I saw some blood leak from under the thwomp around the sides. I then lost another life and spawned in with Toad, but this time, in the last level of the game. Toad, looked very frightened. He looked at me with disbelief as why Mario would do this to him and all his other closest friends. A tear came down my cheek. Then once again, Mario appeared with a evil look on his face. He was smiling too. I wanted to murder Mario in cold blood for what he had done. After all Mario had done he had he knocked toad out, Mario then proceeded to tie a rope around his neck and found the top of the final level. Once Mario got to the top of the level, he tied something down to tie the other part of the rope on he then looked straight at me. I gave him a look that I thought he would hate, he did the same to me. Toad had regained consciousness once more. Mario then, picked up toad and threw him off the edge. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:TERRARE-UHH